


And To The Winner Goes The Spoils

by broken_bi_fi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dildos, Dom Kyoshi, Edging, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Kyoshi is such a sap for her firebender, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Minor Self-Doubt, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rangi has a praise kink, Rangi is lowkey a brat, Smut, Sub Rangi, brush play, sub is a VERY loose term bc it's Rangi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bi_fi/pseuds/broken_bi_fi
Summary: Rangi challenged Kyoshi to a "game" she was certain she'd win. She really needs to stop underestimating her wife.(Rangi and Kyoshi are around their late 20s/early 30s so they're married here, don't @ me).Really just an excuse to write some kinky smut for these lovely ladies. Rating may change per chapter so look out for that. There may or may not be a plot with some angst and fluff later on.Also, this is my first official fic so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	1. Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn't super smutty so don't be mad. This is mainly just to set the scene. The smut is coming next chapter, I promise!
> 
> Quick note: just in case it's unclear, any italicized phrases are just thoughts

_ In. Out. In. Out. _

Rangi focused on her breathing, trying to steady herself for the storm she knew was coming. So far she’d had little success in calming her racing heart, so she took the time to gaze around the room. Kyoshi had earthbent this room below their bedroom to ensure maximum privacy when they...played more intense games. 

It was spacious, similar in size to the ballroom Jianzhu had once been so proud of, but it was rather barren. Torches lined the perimeter, held firm by metal holders bolted into the walls. Only a few mats covered the back left quarter of the room. A sturdy chest sat in the back right corner, far out of Rangi’s sight. Chains, ropes, and harnesses hung neatly on hooks along the right wall. 

As her eyes scanned over the hanging collection, Rangi snickered quietly to herself.  _ Auntie Mui would have a stroke if she ever found this place. _

Her gaze continued to trace the room, wondering why her wife was taking so long, before focusing on the burning torch closest to her.  _ Focus. You’re a goddamn Captain, get it together. This is nothing new. If Kyoshi thinks she’s going to win this game then she’s j-- _

Rangi’s train of thought came to an immediate halt as dark bronze met the viridian gaze of her wife. Kyoshi’s tall figure was outlined gently by the torchlight to her left and Rangi felt her eyes widened slightly as heat started to coil in her stomach. Kyoshi was simply dressed in a tunic and loose pants, her long hair braided loosely behind her. While some may find the Avatar terrifying in her painted glory, Rangi knew just how devastating Kyoshi could be with just her freckled smile and quick hands.

Kyoshi’s lips quirked up into a small smirk as she leaned against the entrance and raked her eyes along her wife. Kyoshi had created a sort of rock throne in the middle of the room. Covered in furs, it had a solid square base and the backrest rose to just below Rangi’s shoulder blades. Her arms were currently bound behind the backrest, with a chain anchoring her cuffed wrists towards the ground. Armrests rose from the left and right sides of the base, high enough that her knees were parallel with her chest when they were draped over the sides. Slender cuffs circled her ankles and just above her knees. Chains connected each cuff to an anchor point that Kyoshi buried a couple inches underground, leaving Rangi naked, spread, and immobile. Kyoshi could see her slit glistening in the torchlight and felt the warmth start to spread along her own body.

Even in her current predicament, Rangi still managed to give off an air of power. Kyoshi found her own facade slipping slightly as she got lost in admiring her wife. But when her eyes finally made it back up to Rangi’s face, the blatant smirk she found there reminded her that she could not afford to slip up if she wanted to win this game. She schooled her expression quickly and tilted her chin up slightly as she slowly stalked towards Rangi. 

“Well aren’t you excited to see me, my little flame,” Kyoshi said as she trailed her fingers gently up Rangi’s thigh, teasingly brushing along her slit.

Rangi’s muscles jumped beneath her touch and she inhaled sharply as she felt her wetness grow from just those minor touches. She glowered and curled back her lips in a mock sneer, “You certainly took your sweet ass time. I’m just relieved you remembered I was down here.”

Kyoshi tsked. “Always so dramatic, though I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything less from a common firebender”. Bending to give Rangi a quick kiss on her head, she chuckled to herself before walking further back into the room and disappearing from sight.  Rangi could feel her blood begin to boil at the small jab.  _ Stop. She’s just trying to goad you. Focus.  _ Rangi took a deep breath to recenter then let out a huff and started to wriggle around. The soft jingle of the chains were mostly swallowed by the shuffling noises from the back right corner, but she knew Kyoshi would understand her act of impatience.

She didn’t have to wait long. Kyoshi appeared beside her once more, startling her slightly. Even after all these years, she still couldn’t understand how the giant woman could walk so softly. For a moment she’s distracted, reminiscing about the past, but she’s abruptly returned to reality when she looks down at the contents of Kyoshi’s hands.  The nipple clamps caught her eye first, the wicked metal small rocks embedded in the chain gleamed in the dancing firelight. The smooth polished wooden dildo was next. It’s one of the thick longer ones in their collection and Rangi can’t help but clench at the thought of having it inside her. The last item was a small tarp wrapped bundle that she can’t quite remember the contents of. 

As Kyoshi placed the items in a small mat at the base of the chair, she locked eyes with Rangi.

“Do you remember?” Kyoshi questioned sternly.

Rangi sighed heavily, “yes, yes of course I do. It’s not like this is our first time Kyoshi”.

“I’m well aware, but rules are rules. I thought you’d appreciate that.”

“Well maybe I’d be more appreciative if you didn’t make me wait for agni knows how long!”  _ Shit, that wasn’t supposed to come out so harsh _ .

Kyoshi narrowed her eyes and remains silent. Rangi took a deep breath and relaxed in her binds.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. You’re right, rules are important and they keep us safe.” She paused to make sure Kyoshi was hearing the sincerity in her words. “I’m allowed to stop you at anytime, all I have to say is stalknose. So if you’re ready, I am too.”

Kyoshi just blinked and nodded slowly, her annoyance with her firecracker wife quickly fading.  Rangi smiled softly and before looking up at her through hooded eyes. 

“Well then Avatar, I’m ready to serve you”.

And with those words, Kyoshi smirked, shoulders squared and back straight, pulling herself up to her full height. 

Now the game begins.

  
  



	2. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate and Rangi gets what she asked for. Sort of.

Rangi’s eyes immediately darken when Kyoshi rises up. Her heartbeat races even faster as Kyoshi braces herself over her helpless body and lowers her mouth to hers. It’s a bruising kiss and Rangi can barely choke back the moan at the realization that Kyoshi is fully intending on winning their little game. A wandering hand scrapes its nails along her soft inner thigh and she gasps. Kyoshi smirks into the kiss, satisfied with Rangi’s lack of restraint. She had been hoping that getting her worked up before binding her and letting her simmer would make her wife much more reactive.  _ My best idea so far. Totally worth her mini tantrum. _ Kyoshi giggles slightly at the thought before capitalizing on the newly opened mouth.

Rangi was livid that she had given in that easily. It was too late to stop Kyoshi’s tongue from invading her mouth, but she’d be damned if she wouldn’t make her wife work for it. Their tongues pushed and glided against each other with reckless abandon, and Rangi could feel the slick gathering between her legs. 

Keeping one hand tracing patterns along her inner thigh, Kyoshi brings the other up to tangle in her loose hair. The impeccable topknot had been let down an hour earlier when their game had begun upstairs. Kyoshi cards her fingers through the soft onyx locks before grabbing firm and pulling Rangi’s head back. A whimper falls past her lips and her hips buck uselessly as Kyoshi moves her mouth to her newly exposed neck. She spends the next few minutes licking, sucking, and nipping along Rangi’s neck until the firebender can only gasp and moan. 

“Such a good girl for me,” Kyoshi murmurs softly against her jaw. 

Rangi whines lowly and flexes against her chains but is swiftly silenced by a sharp tug on her hair. Kyoshi’s mouth continues its assault down to her chest, her hand coming down from Rangi’s hair to quietly pick the clamps up from the floor. As Kyoshi’s mouth wraps around one nipple, Rangi bites her lip and tries to stifle her whimper. Her legs start to shake slightly and Kyoshi continues to work her nipple over in her mouth. There’s a quick nip from her teeth before Kyoshi withdraws, and Rangi lets out a breath thinking she’ll take advantage of the brief respite. 

Really she should have known better. As soon as Kyoshi’s mouth left her stiff peak, she felt a sting sharp enough to make her head snap forward, wide eyed and slack jawed, as the clamp settled into place. Kyoshi moved her mouth to the other nipple to repeat the process as Rangi tried to ignore her other hand that had been steadily stroking closer to her core. As the second clamp came to rest on her other nipple, fingers rubbed firmly along her soaked folds, purposefully avoiding her clit. Rangi could feel the tears beginning to form at the back of her eyes at the ease with which her wife played her body. She gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and tried to recenter herself. Kyoshi sat back on her heels and watched with ill concealed satisfaction as the torchlight grew and shrank with Rangi’s purposeful breaths. 

Kyoshi leaned forward, fingers gently exposing her wife’s pussy, and stared intently at her prize. Rangi was never usually patient enough to let Kyoshi admire her body, so she took advantage of the times she could. Her outer lips were already swollen and folding out to reveal the clenching ring of her entrance and swollen clit. Kyoshi’s mouth watered but she knew she needed to stay on task, so she licked her lips and gently blew cool air over her dripping core. 

Rangi’s eyes shot open and the chains around her legs pulled taut and she tried to close them. A strangled yell ripped its way from her throat and Kyoshi couldn’t help the smile that flitted across her face before she ran her tongue along Rangi’s slit.  Staying quiet had become a hopeless battle. 

Rangi looked down to see Kyoshi on her knees, face buried between her legs, and could feel the blush cover her face and chest at the sight. She couldn’t hold back the moans and whimpers as Kyoshi’s skillful tongue traced its way through her folds. Her hips bucked up fruitlessly as her wife pulled away to trail sticky kisses up her thighs instead. And so Kyoshi continued with this pattern, licking her until she was trembling before moving swiftly to nip at her thighs. 

_ Holy Yangchen, she’s going to kill me. _ Every now and then, the torches would flare and a burst of fire would erupt from behind the chair where Rangi’s hands were still bound. It felt like hours that Rangi had to endure such agonizing torture before Kyoshi finally sat back on her heels once more.

Kyoshi gazed up at her wife with lust clouded eyes and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss before pulling back to grin at her. Rangi looked like a mess. Her sculpted body was half covered in a bright blush and her skin shone with a thin layer of sweat, loose hairs sticking to her face from her thrashing. Her pussy was completely flushed, and a sizeable puddle of slick was now dripping over the edge of the chair. 

_ Almost like a fire lily...how fitting. _ Kyoshi subtly picks up the wooden dildo and gathers some slick to run along it as she locks eyes with her panting wife and cocks an eyebrow, “Did you want something little flame?”

Rangi’s haze filled eyes sharpen somewhat as she gives her best glare, “You better wipe that smug look off your face right now or I swear I w-”

Whatever she was going to say was immediately cut off by the sharp sound of her jaw snapping shut, her body going taut. Quick short breaths cut through the silence and Kyoshi glanced up, worried that Rangi was starting to cry. But she was met with the furrowed brow and scrunched up eyes of her lover, doing all she could to keep herself grounded as the cool wooden shaft pressed slowly inside her.  Kyoshi let out a deep throaty chuckle as she watched her wife tremble and jerk in her bonds, the shaft disappearing inch by inch inside her.

“Ky-Kyoshi…”, Rangi whimpered as she struggled half heartedly. Her legs jerked involuntarily as the toy brushed against her inner walls and slowly stretched her, Kyoshi’s thumb gliding gently over her swollen neglected clit. Once the toy was snugly inside her, Kyoshi bent a small panel of earth up from the chair to make sure she couldn’t push it out. 

Rangi groaned, realizing her predicament, and tried to figure out what on earth her wife was going to ruin her with next.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, so close yet so far from release. Guess you'll have to check back for the next chapter!


	3. Be Careful What You Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet release. But also some other release that they weren't expecting.

Kyoshi stood gracefully and slowly started to undress, making sure Rangi was watching. Despite her pressing arousal, Rangi found herself entranced. For all her clumsiness, Kyoshi possessed the grace of a waterbender when she wanted to. And spirits, was Kyoshi really trying. Rangi watched as Kyoshi’s sunkissed skin revealed itself, inch by agonizing inch.  Ever the organized one, Kyoshi carefully folded her clothes and set them off to the side. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful”.

Kyoshi blinked and bashfully turned towards the voice. Rangi had a dopey smile on her face and blinked, realizing she said that out loud. 

“Well I hope you’re not expecting an apology,” Rangi muttered while raking her eyes down the tall goddess in front of her. 

“Thank you love” came the quiet reply. It was Kyoshi’s turn to blush as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to hide the full blown smile the unexpected compliment had drawn from her. 

_ Deep breath, Kyoshi. Rangi was excited for the challenge, you need to make sure it’s worth it. Focus.  _ Settling back into her role, Kyoshi turned back to face her wife with an almost predatory grin on her face. Rangi had a hard time maintaining eye contact, the change in demeanor making her acutely aware of the mess between her legs once more.

Kyoshi stops in front of the chair and leans forward to grip Rangi’s hair firmly in her hand. Forcibly tilting her head back, she ghosts her lips over Rangi’s.

“Are you going to be good for me?” 

Rangi’s hips give a weak stutter and she fights for more friction, pouting when Kyoshi pulls back slightly. A few moments pass before there’s a quiet “...yes I’ll be good”. Kyoshi presses a gentle kiss to her forehead before climbing up onto the chair.  Rangi’s eyes widen with a mixture or shock and excitement. 

_ Holy shit, what is she doing. Oh fuck she’s dripping. Oh my spirits, this oaf is going to fall off if she keeps climbing. Wait. Oh f- _

The hand in her hair tightens and tilts her head farther back as Kyoshi’s core hovers just over her face. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you come without counting it as part of our...little game.” 

Rangi’s eyes flashed dangerously but Kyoshi lowered herself carefully onto her face before she could say anything. Her mouth closed in defiance and was accompanied by narrowed eyes. It had Kyoshi flicking her wrist quickly, the rocks in the chain connecting the clamps now moving sharply away from her. Bronze eyes widened instantly and her whole body shook, torchlight flaring in tandem with the muffled scream. Kyoshi’s voice lowered dangerously and she raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

“Do you need some more incentive, little flame?” 

The moment of disobedience was quickly forgotten as Kyoshi felt a hot tongue purposefully run through her folds. She sighed and let the chain drop, slowly rocking her hips to gain more friction. Rangi didn’t need to be warned twice. She knew exactly how to please her wife and set off to bring her to orgasm as quickly as possible, the offer of her own release too great to ignore. Her tongue traced along her folds before slipping inside her tight entrance. The moan from above her meant she was on the right track. She teased around her entrance before pushing her tongue further, intoxicated by the sweet slick pouring out of Kyoshi. 

“Rangi…more…” and she continued her task with renewed vigor. Kyoshi tried to be mindful of Rangi’s current position but when she started tongue fucking her like that, it was impossible to not ride her face. Whimpers and moans were ripped from her lungs and her only conscious thought was to make sure she didn’t snap her wife’s neck. She could feel the smirk against her core after minutes of being held on the edge of release and she let out a growl “fuck...Rangi finish me already”. 

Not one to disappoint, Rangi quickly withdrew her tongue and flicked it against Kyoshi’s sensitive clit before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard. Kyoshi’s body seized up, her head thrown back as she started to shake.  _ Dammit, that should have been enough for her to--  _ Rangi’s vague disappointment was obliterated by the scream that ripped through the previous silence, the room itself quaking slightly from the force of Kyoshi’s orgasm.  _ There we go. _ Her smirk returned as Kyoshi quickly maneuvered back off the chair, bracing her hands against the armrests as her body shook with the aftershocks.

Rangi let out an involuntary whine, the need to card her fingers through her wife’s hair surfacing as she watched her shudder. Kyoshi took a deep breath at the noise and quickly dropped to her knees, bending the small earth slab back into the chair to release its hold on the dildo. She slowly pulled it out until just the tip remained inside, locking eyes with Rangi as the firebender whimpered at the movement. 

“You did so good, beautiful. I think that deserves a reward”, Kyoshi said, still a little breathless, as she plunged the toy back in. Rangi choked on her scream, thoroughly enjoying but completely taken aback by the rough treatment. 

Kyoshi watched with rapt attention as Rangi’s muscles clenched around the toy, trying to pull it in further. Her eyes drifted up her body, taking in the deep blush spreading across her torso, her chest heaving with labored breaths. Deciding to have a little mercy on her, she reached her free hand up and quickly released both clamps. Fingers quickly went to soothe her abused nipples as Rangi threw her head back, a primal scream ripping from her throat. She let out a harsh sob and tears began to roll down the side of her cheeks, her limbs flexing uselessly in their bonds. 

“Shhh, you’re a good girl. Such a good girl. I’m so proud of you, my strong little flame” Kyoshi’s murmured reassurances sent her hurtling towards release, her ego preening at the praise despite the flaring pain. 

“Ky-Kyoshi...I-I’m close...I..I need…” 

“This is your only free one. Are you sure you want it now?” A gentle thumb rubbed tight circles on her clit while the thrusting sped up.

“YES.” Rangi gasped as she tried to buck up into the toy.

“As you wish.” Kyoshi lowered her head and replaced her thumb with her mouth, gently sucking and humming against the throbbing clit. The chains rattled as Rangi gasped and shook harshly, nearly drowning out her quiet " thank you" . 

Moments like this are one of the few times Kyoshi could really see just how ripped her wife is. Every muscle along her abdomen and legs was defined as they strained against the chains. Kyoshi was vaguely aware of the torchlight getting brighter and the temperature of the room rising, but she got what she was waiting for after a few more deep thrusts. A short burst of liquid escaped from around the dildo, covering the front of the chair and parts of Kyoshi, as a column of fire shot out of Rangi’s mouth and blasted against the ceiling. 

_ Fuck, that’s always going to be so damn hot. _ When the fire stopped, the silence was quickly filled with harsh pants and broken whines as Rangi tried to come down from her high. Kyoshi slowed her thrusts but continued to fuck her through her aftershocks. She gently removed the dildo and placed it on the floor before running her tongue slowly along her folds, enjoying the spasms her movements produced.

Rangi jerked and tried to move away, a choked whimper escaping her lips. “Kyoshi...I’m too sensitive…pl- wait”. Kyoshi leaned back and tilted her head slightly.  _ Well, she’s definitely closer to losing than I thought _ . Her hands moved along Rangi’s thighs, gently tracing patterns with her blunt nails. “Are you still going to be good?”

Rangi bites her lip and mutters under her breath as she looks away.

“I know you want to come again. You know what you need to say, don’t you, little flame? Now, be good.”

Rangi takes several deep breaths and lifts her steely gaze up to blazing emeralds, “Make me”.

Kyoshi sighs, unsurprised by the signature opposition in her wife’s eyes. “Remember, you brought this on yourself. We could have been upstairs sharing a nice bath, but you wanted to revisit your academy days and be a  _ brat _ .”

_ Oh that was low. Is it weird to be insulted and proud at the same time?  _ Rangi lets out an indignant huff, outrage slowly building in her voice, “Excuse me?! Who the fu-”

A wet slap followed by a yelp cuts her off. “You’re a bit exposed at the moment, in case you forgot,” a firm hand cups her now stinging pussy, “so would you like to continue complaining  _ brat _ ?” Rangi grinds her teeth and bites back a snarl, but otherwise remains quiet. 

_ Thank spirits she can’t set people on fire by just looking at them. _ Kyoshi slips a finger inside her and gently curls against the small spongy patch on her front wall. Rangi’s glare disappears as her mouth falls open. Kyoshi’s infuriating smirk returns as she murmurs a quick “good girl”. Rangi’s walls clamp down greedily on her finger and she moans softly, but Kyoshi removes it as quickly as she entered.

The room becomes thick with anticipation as Kyoshi carefully undoes the small tarp bundle. Rangi tries to glance down, but the angle of her position makes it impossible to see. Kyoshi gets up, nervously holding the tarp in her hand as she cups Rangi’s face gently. “I’m going to wrap this over your eyes okay?” Rangi inhales sharply and starts chewing her lip subconsciously as she feels another wave of slick drip out of her. 

Rangi’s distant look and lack of response made Kyoshi hesitate. Kyoshi had already been nervous about trying new things, despite Rangi's reassurances, so the ensuing quiet was unsettling. Before she could decipher the look, Kyoshi’s thoughts derailed at an alarming rate.  _ Fuck was that too much? Oh no, she’s going to hate me. I mean I know we talked about it before and she said it was fine but what if she meant that as a joke?  _

The thoughts were coming too quickly now and she could feel the shame and guilt starting to choke her as she tried again. “Rangi?”  _ What if she thinks I’m going to hurt her? Fuck of course she thinks I’m going to hurt her. After everything I’ve done, the people I’ve killed, how much she’s suffered because of me, did I really think she’d be able to trust me like that? Spirits, you’re an idiot. She’s given you everything and still all you do is take. You stupid worthless p- _

_ Why did she say my name like that?  _ Rangi glances up at Kyoshi’s face. Kyoshi’s brows are furrowed and her eyes are looking down at the white knuckle grip she has on the tarp. Rangi notices with a start that her hands are shaking and she realizes she’s been quiet for far longer than she should have been.  _ You idiot, you seriously got too horny to answer her and now she thinks she did something wrong.  _ “Kyoshi?” There’s no response from her wife and Rangi feels her heart clench with worry. She tries to shift around with her limited movement, raising her voice a bit louder “Kyoshi hey, come back. Come back love”. 

Kyoshi’s thoughts halt at the desperation in Rangi’s voice. Her eyes snap up, and she holds her breath, a flood of apologies building behind clenched teeth.

Rangi takes a moment to study her face. The sincerity behind the fear in her tear filled green eyes, the freckles that speckle her skin, the small battle scars that she finds herself tracing in the early mornings. This is  _ her _ Kyoshi, her anchor. Not Avatar Kyoshi or daofei Kyoshi. Just Kyoshi. Just the rocks-for-brains servant girl who threw herself on top of her back in Yokoya to protect her from a falling pot of seaweed. Just the abandoned orphan who still had trouble believing she was worthy of love and trust. Just the girl that, throughout everything they've been through, Rangi had always felt the safest with. 

“Whatever just went on in your head we’ll talk about later okay?” She turns her head to quickly kiss the hand resting on her cheek as Kyoshi opens her mouth, likely to dismiss what just happened.  “No arguing. If you’re okay, then I’m good to go. I-I didn’t answer you right away because I got really excited. I didn’t mean to make you worry. Just know that I’ll always trust you, my love”.

Kyoshi sniffled slightly as a few tears escaped and she had to struggle not to sob at the open admission.  _ I really don’t deserve her. _ Her lips found Rangi's and she poured her gratitude into the kiss before pulling back to move around behind her.  _ But I’ll be damned if I disappoint her _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when I started writing, I intended this to just be smut. But obviously, that got a little angsty at the end there so I'm sorry (kind of). The smut will continue in the next chapter.
> 
> Angst will either be addressed in a later chapter or in a one shot. I haven't decided yet.
> 
> As always, hope you're enjoying it!


	4. And The Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the game comes to its explosive conclusion.
> 
> Smut smut smut smut smut. And smut. With a sprinkle of soft smut. And fluff.

As the soft material of the tarp secures itself over her eyes, Rangi feels her training kick in. Her breathing slows as her other senses heighten, allowing her to focus on new details. The cool metal bands that rest on her skin. The slight tension in the chains that hold her in position. The rustle of fabric as Kyoshi finishes knotting the tarp in place. The uncomfortable wetness between her legs. The surety of Kyoshi’s fingers as they trace the slope of her neck and shoulders. If she focuses hard enough, she can just barely feel the lightning scars as the hands move lower to cup her chest.

The air shifts almost imperceptibly beside her and she gasps as Kyoshi’s soft lips meet her neck. Her hands knead her chest firmly, fingers coming up to pinch and tug Rangi’s nipples into stiff peaks. 

_ Spirits, this is more intense than I thought it would be. _ Wandering hands get rougher and soon Rangi is overheating. A hand forces her chin up and she grunts, which is quickly followed by a hiss as she feels teeth sink into the soft flesh along her throat. 

_ Fuck, Kyoshi actually marked me.  _ Without her sight to ground her, Rangi was quickly overcome with a medley of thoughts.  _ Will she be embarrassed if I don’t cover it up in the morning? Maybe we can go to the market and I can hold her hand. Then those stupid villagers will finally understand that I’m hers. And she’s mine. Maybe I can get her to mark more. Imagine the look on those bigots’ faces when they see my- _

Kyoshi bites down again, a little lower, and Rangi moans appreciatively while trying to crane her neck to give more access. The motion doesn’t go unnoticed, and neither does the fresh flood of liquid that has started spreading across the chair once more. Kyoshi moves a hand lower, groaning against the skin in her mouth as her fingers glide easily through Rangi’s folds.

Rangi flinches at the unexpected touch and immediately tries to grind against the probing fingers. It’s all so much but not enough. Just as she opens her mouth to give her wife a verbal nudge, all touch vanishes. All she can sense is the sound of her own harsh breathing and the occasional clink of chain when her leg twitches involuntarily.

_ Even without my eyesight, I still can’t hear her walking. I wonder if they have a refresher course at the Fire Nation Army corps because this is ridicu- _

A pitched needy sound is ripped from her throat as a hot mouth closes over her pussy. She strains in her bonds as Kyoshi proceeds to furiously eat her out. Now deprived of two of her senses, Rangi feels untethered. All she can focus on is the slide of the tongue that runs along her lower lips before delving inside. The ache that follows when the tongue withdraws from her tight passage. The all consuming heat that turns her darkened vision bright white as lips and tongue and hints of teeth work her clit to hypersensitivity.

The words falling from Rangi’s lips are more like broken syllables than words, interspersed between ragged moans and whimpers. Kyoshi can tell her wife is rapidly nearing the edge, but she still has one more trick left that she knows will make Rangi cave. Besides, she promised her wife an unforgettable night. With her mind made up on how she’s going to win the game, Kyoshi sits back on her heels and waits.

The noise of disbelief and frustration that Rangi lets out is almost a full scream. She had been so close to coming when Kyoshi pulled away and now all she could feel was the pulsing of her core and the distinct absence of anything that could provide relief. For a moment, her lust driven haze of anger got the best of her, and she thrashed violently against her bonds. The chains creaked under her strength but held firm. As quickly as the fight in her rose, it left, and Rangi sagged against the chair letting out an uncharacteristically pitiful whimper.

Kyoshi hummed softly and gently rubbed her hand along Rangi’s knee, smiling slightly when she jerked in surprise. “Should we continue?”

Rangi bit her lip and nodded quickly while her leg quivered under Kyoshi’s hand.

“Little flame?”

“Y-yes, I want to continue.” Her voice sounded strained and Kyoshi had to fight the urge to end the game at the vulnerable state of her wife.

“That’s my good girl.” Another twitch as Rangi’s hips tilt forward, a soft moan slipping out at the praise.

Kyoshi examines the unrolled bundle in front of her. Old brushes for her battle makeup are neatly arranged. The bristles are a bit worn, but they’re still soft to the touch. She’d tried a lot of different kinds of brushes over the years, and new ones that she didn’t like were kept stored away as well. Better to be prepared in case of an emergency. Or in this case, prepared for a rather extensive game with her adorably hubristic wife.

_ Deep breath. This is the home stretch. _

Kyoshi picked up one of the older brushes. Some bristles stuck out at odd angles but nothing felt sharp when she ran the brush over the back of her hand. Rangi had taken this time to try and calm herself once more, but Kyoshi’s repositioning at the base of the chair had her on alert again.

All the time in the world still couldn’t prepare her for the sensation that shot through her body as the brush moved lightly along her slit. An immediate jolt shot through her body and she could feel her toes curl in response. She tensed instinctively and wriggled, trying to figure out how she wasn’t going to spontaneously combust from the sensation. Fingers were suddenly there too, spreading her easily to the air. Again the brush came down, barely firm enough to feel, tracing along each of her twitching labia.

Breathing became near impossible. Rangi became hyper fixated on every stroke of the brush, every centimeter of swollen flesh it touched. There was never any pattern to follow, anything she could latch onto. The strokes would vary and so would the types of brushes. Sometimes larger, softer brushes would move up and down along her puffy inner lips, like painting a picture. The firmer, smaller brushes would move in tighter patterns, sometimes teasing her entrance or writing in nonsensical calligraphy across the expanse of her pussy. The pressure varied from a feather-like kiss to something akin to the usual strength behind Kyoshi’s fingers. 

The one glaring action she couldn’t ignore was that Kyoshi never brushed anywhere near her clit. Now, this was not their first time playing around with edging. They had both spent countless hours over the years pushing and pulling each other to the brink of release, denying it at the last moment. But never had the sensation been this extreme, this all consuming. And never before had Kyoshi ignored the one area guaranteed to shoot her to the edge in moments. No, this. This was torture. 

Every stroke sent bolts of electricity up Rangi’s spine. Kyoshi had never seen her wife so needy, so  _ raw _ . Mewls and broken gasps fell freely from her lips, sounds that Kyoshi had never heard from her before. At this point in time, all the brushes were soaked from their repeated use. It made the bristles firmer, the touch no longer like a gentle breeze but something more akin to the current along the creek bed. 

Kyoshi paused, withdrawing the current brush she was holding, and took a moment to stare at the scene in front of her. She finally acknowledged the nearly stifling temperature of the room, one of the main indicators that Rangi was extremely close to breaking. With a quick motion, Kyoshi airbends that heated air up and out of the chamber, providing some much needed circulation for the home stretch of the game. She returns to her position and lifts up a brush whose bristles are splayed out like a fan. Steeling herself for the explosive end, Kyoshi takes a calming breath and reaches forward.

Rangi shivers as she feels the shift in the air. She should probably be using this time to calm her breathing but her thoughts were sluggish at best, her brain completely melted. The brush strokes have stopped but she can still feel the ghost of them along her slick skin. She whimpers knowing she can’t take much more of this. There’s a deep breath that resonated in front of her -  _ it’s my Kyoshi _ \- and she shakes in anticipation.

As soon as the brush touches her clit, Rangi screams. Kyoshi uses her free hand to pull back the hood of her clit and spread her lips. She runs the brush slowly from the bottom of her pussy to the tip of her clit, getting lost in her wife’s scream of agonized ecstasy. She watches her muscles clench around nothing, pleading to be fucked. Even more juices are pushed out by the contractions and Kyoshi has to fight to keep from leaning down to lick her clean.

Rangi is trembling so hard that Kyoshi thinks she might shatter. The spasms that rock her body yank the chains in different directions as she futilely tries to shield herself from the onslaught of stimulation. It’s been a few minutes now and her screams are cracking, her voice quickly going hoarse.

The strokes are shorter now, only traveling from the base of her clit to the tip. Everything is just too much and yet still not enough. Her muscles are aching from the constant tension and her entire body feels like it’s engulfed in flames. 

_ Fuck I can’t breathe. I can’t do this, I need to come, please, stop, make me come Kyoshi, please, please, PLEASE, PL- _

“-EASE.” The broken word bled out in a hoarse scream.

“What was that, little flame? You know better than the mumble.”

“PLEASE KYOSHI, PLEASE LET ME COME. YOU WIN, I CONCEDE.”

Kyoshi lets out a content sigh. “See that wasn’t so hard. Good girl.”

For a brief moment, Kyoshi considered making her come with just the brush. But a glance at her clenching entrance confirmed that that would be a rather disappointing way to finish. So she threw the brush to the side and leaned down to run her tongue roughly along her sensitive clit while burying three fingers deep inside her. The tight muscles immediately clenched around her fingers and she could feel the tremble signifying Rangi’s impending orgasm.

Rangi’s screams reached an even higher pitch and her voice broke as Kyoshi completely overwhelmed her. One curl of her fingers and Rangi was gone. Her orgasm hit her harder than Xu hit the ground during the lei tai. Her body shook violently and her mind went completely blank. Fire erupted from her hands and mouth, the torches flaring a blinding white.

Kyoshi moaned in surprise as she felt a steady stream of liquid gush around her fingers, running down her arm and torso.  _ Well that’s new _ . She also noticed that the screaming had stopped. A quick glance up showed Rangi with her mouth gaping, barely breathing as her limbs shook uncontrollably. Kyoshi shifted and replaced her mouth with the thumb of her free hand. She rubbed tight circles around the oversensitive clit and started to fuck her firmly.

Rangi found her voice again in the form of harsh sobs. Tears were beginning to soak through the tarp over her eyes as she twitched harshly. Powerless to do anything but be dragged into another orgasm, she clenched around Kyoshi’s fingers as they brought her over the edge once more.

Kyoshi had switched thumbs so she could reach her free hand up to brush across stiff nipples. As Rangi’s second (technically third) orgasm crashed over her, she stood up and leaned over her body. The new position gave her more leverage as she continued to roughly fuck into her. 

A strangled sob pierced the air. “Ky-Kyoshi...I-I can’t...please…”

Suddenly the tarp was gone and long fingers tangled in her hair as she peered into her favorite shade of green for the first time in what felt like hours. Kyoshi kissed her gently and murmured against her lips.

“Just one more. Can you do that for me, love? Just one more for me.”

The fingers sped up, hitting all the right places yet again, and Rangi sobbed harder.  _ I can do it. I can do one more. Fuck, she’s way too good at this.  _ Harsh pants rushed against her lips and  Kyoshi pulled back to look into glassy bronze eyes.

“O-okay. J-just one, t-then no more...p-please.”

Kyoshi whispered a quick ‘I love you, I've got you’ against sweat dampened obsidian locks as she cupped Rangi’s head to lean against her shoulder. After another minute, she felt Rangi tense around her fingers, her body locking up once more in torturous bliss. She slows her strokes to help her ride out her final orgasm, gently slipping her fingers out when the aftershocks had mostly faded.

Rangi was crying softly, completely boneless in the chair. Kyoshi was quick to remove the shackles, pressing a quick kiss to each newly exposed patch of skin. She gently cradled her exhausted wife in her arms, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head as she turned towards the stairs that lead back up to their bedroom. Clean up could wait, she needed to take care of her glowing girl now.

“You did amazing. Thank you my love. You’re amazing. I love you so much.”

Kyoshi continued to whisper praise and love as she ascended the stairs. Rangi’s cries had quieted and she shivered sporadically with late aftershocks. She buried her tear stained face in the crook of Kyoshi’s neck and took a deep shaky breath before kissing the skin there. Her usually raspy voice was even rougher when she spoke and Kyoshi could feel the gentle smile against her neck.

“Same to you. And I love you too.” There’s a pause as they crest the top of the stairs. “...I really need a bath.” Rangi feels more than she hears the soft chuckle Kyoshi makes in response.

“Anything for you, my love.” Rangi can nearly feel the smugness as Kyoshi continues, “And you were right by the way. Winning is so much sweeter when your opponent realizes they’re outmatched but still fights until the end.”

Rangi lets out a snort.  _ Of course Kyoshi would gloat using one of the arrogant lines I told her literally once during training. Spirits I love this idiot. _

“Of course I was right, I’m always right.” Kyoshi lets out a genuine laugh at that. Rangi beams at the sound and cuddles further in towards her wife as they cross the bedroom towards the bathroom. “And for the record, I don’t mind losing to you, especially like that. Besides, anytime I do anything with you, I’m winning. You’re the absolute light of my life, Kyoshi”

“...Thank you. The feeling is mutual, I promise.”

Kyoshi holds her tighter as she kicks the bathroom door shut, Rangi’s words filtering through her head.

_ You think you’re winning, being with me... You know, I got so used to losing that I never liked the feeling of winning. It always felt too fleeting, too temporary. Like I wasn't made to understand anything else. But you. You love and live so fiercely that I can’t possibly ignore the way I feel around you. You take my losses and twist them into victories. You make me feel like I’ve succeeded even when I failed. The winning became constant and the losing became temporary, and you did it all without me noticing. You think you’re winning being with me but you have it backwards. _

_ You are the greatest gift to me and I will never truly lose as long as I have you. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I guess they're both winners.
> 
> I might do a quick one shot later on that's just angst and fluff to address Kyoshi's minor breakdown last chapter. I had been trying to work it into this story, but it just wasn't flowing right to me. So stay tuned for that.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for all the love and support! Hope to bring you more Rangshi content soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> And so the scene is set! The steamy stuff is up next.
> 
> Are you curious as to what the game is? Will I ever tell you?! Who knows...
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you're feeling or what you're thinking! Also please tell me if my writing is unclear so I can revise better in the future. Thanks <3


End file.
